Winning Over Your Direction
Winning Over Your Direction is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Mapa, the chipmunk with no sense of direction, Bumpy, the traveling camel, and Glidy, the gliding trickster. Plot Mapa goes in her kitchen, thinking about having something to eat. She opens the fridge, finding out there isn’t much to eat. Mapa goes outside to go eat at a restaurant, but immediately starts to feel lost. She takes out one of her maps, and starts following the directions. She starts walking in the middle of the street, annoying many of the drivers. The map leads her to the park, noticing Bumpy. She says wants to get something to eat, with Bumpy happy to let her go on. They both take off, with Bumpy actually heading towards the right place, but Mapa starts tugging on Bumpy’s head, following her incorrect map. She accidentally knocks Sparky into a fountain, electrocuted by the water inside of it. A dead Sparky lands on the cover grating, flooding the fountain, with some water reaching to Pudgy, electrocuting him, exploding his head in the process. Mapa rides Bumpy into the street, with a car trying not to hit them, hitting a fire hydrant, sending it straight towards Puffy, impaling him, shooting blood and guts out from the fire hydrant, dying of blood loss. Mapa is finally flown off of Bumpy, who stops in the middle of the road to do so, crashing into a wall in Daphne and Salvia’s house, with a sleeping Salvia in the room she crashed in. Mapa hits a bulletin board which is right above Salvia’s bed, making it fall right onto Salvia, crushing him. Daphne hears the noise and runs in, noticing the death of her brother. Daphne screams at what just happened, until a car bursts into the house because of Bumpy, smashed by a piece of a wall. The house explodes, sending Mapa flying. Mapa lands on a car, that starts spiraling out of control. The car crashes into a music store, sending many instruments everywhere. A tire hits a piano, shooting a ton of keys right at DJ, impaling him. Mapa is left injured on the floor of the destroyed music store, crawling away for help. She manages to get right to the door of the hospital, until her map starts getting blown up the sky, where Glidy is gliding at. The map flies right into his face, blocking his sight. Glidy smashes into a red cross sign, breaking it, falling right on Mapa, crushing her. The closing iris reveals that the supermarket was next to Mapa’s house the whole time. Moral "Your life goals can be easily mapped out!" Deaths #Sparky is electrocuted inside a fountain. #Pudgy’s head explodes after being electrocuted. #Puffy dies of blood loss after being impaled by a fire hydrant. #Salvia is crushed by a bulletin board. #Daphne is smashed by pieces of a wall. #DJ is shot by many piano keys. #Mapa is crushed by a red cross sign. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'winning over your affection'. *Vinyl Scar is seen inside the music store. *While Mapa did first appear in Cuckoo for Coconuts, this is known as her official debut. *Salvia's death by being crushed by a bulletin board while asleep is a reference to the famous book 'Flat Stanley'. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes